This invention relates generally to liquid handling and more particularly, to combining and dispensing multiple liquids in a manner that the usage is simplified and maintenance is substantially reduced.
In the maintenance of large buildings such as office buildings or stores in shopping centers, it is customary to mix the required cleaning agents from a source of concentrate with water. The resulting solutions are then filled into suitable containers such as bottles or buckets. Apparatuses of this type are available from JohnsonDiversey, Inc. of Sturtevant, Wis., as the Quattro SS Solutions Center, J-Fill Select and Taski Ultra Easy.
While the previously described units afford accurate, reliable and safe dispensing of solutions, their operating could be simplified as well as their maintenance. For example, these apparatuses require the hand movement of one knob or button for selection of concentrates and the movement of a valve or another button for flow of water.
It would simplify the operation of these types of apparatuses if only a single selector knob had to be manipulated and a valve could be activated by a container or a trigger.
The objects of the invention therefore are:                a. Providing an improved liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus.        b. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus which allows for easier filling of containers.        c. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type which reduces labor costs to repair.        d. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type which minimizes training.        e. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type which improves work productivity.        